Shadow Lord (Deltora Quest)
The Shadow Lord is the main antagonist of the book series Deltora Quest and its anime TV show adaption of the same name. He is the evil ruler of the Shadowlands beyond the Barrier Mountains, north of Deltora and the supreme leader of the Shadow Army and he is shown to be a very powerful sorcerer. He resides in the Shadowlands and made attempts to rule Deltora throughout the series. He is shown to be a very clever planner and creates many plans to foil even those who appear to defeat him at first. His most loyal servants are the seven Ak-Baba, huge, monstrous vulture-like birds that are very strong, and lives a thousand years. He is, in short, a megalomaniac, being convinced that all creatures should obey him. The Shadow Lord apparently goes by a policy that if he cannot have something, he will simply destroy it, evident by deciding to just destroy Deltora with the Grey Tide when the Four Sisters failed. He is also very sadistic, deriving pleasure from tormenting Lief mentally. The Shadow Lord cares nothing about his subordinates, viewing them as simple pawns. An exception to this may be the Ak-Baba, if for their strength and loyalty if no other reason. Characteristics The Shadow Lord is a very powerful dark sorcerer, who rules beyond the Barrier Mountains to the north of Deltora, in the Shadowlands, which were formerly the land of Pirra. He is cold and cruel, and he hates everything good and beautiful. He is jealous of the people of Deltora, and the king, because his plans to take over the land have failed again and again. His strength has grown over the thousand years while he has been in the Shadowlands, and his hatred upon the Royal Family of Deltora has as well. The Shadow Lord was once a human being, with dark skin and a long black beard but over the years of his life anger and hatred compleatly consumed his physical body. He had a large cloak, reffered to his cloak of shadows in Tales of Deltora, and a magic staff made of a wooden branch, curled up on top, just like the one of the Maia Gandalf in the film adaptations of the works by J.R.R. Tolkien. While the Shadow Lord is never explicitly seen in the books, the anime depicts the Shadow Lord as a satanic monster made out of pure darkness, with glowing red eyes, and a deep, sinister voice. History In the Beginning The Shadow Lord was once a sorcerer of unknown origins, who repeatedly suffered defeat while sailing alone on his ship, looking for a place to rule. At this time, he was powerful, but not nearly as powerful as he would one day become. He was born in a region called Nerra on the island of Dorne, which lies just east of Deltora in the Silver Sea. Long ago, his name was Verlain, and he was the son of Chieftain 'Perry' Peregrine of the Dorne, brother of Olt and Dann, and the Fellan Alena. But he had to share with his siblings. Verlain became jealous with his brother, Olt, who he thought had stolen the throne from him. He fought Olt, but his younger brother sided with his opponent and Verlain could not defeat them, for together they were practically invincible. Soon, Verlain was banished from Dorne, forced to travel through the dangerous Silver Sea. Here he came upon a small island where the Four Sisters lived. The Four Sisters In his search, he came upon a beautiful island that was home to four sisters: Flora, Viva, Aqua, and Terra. They were all beautiful singers, but the Shadow Lord, hating beautiful things, imprisoned each on a separate corner of the island. However, the sisters still sang to one another and the Shadow Lord still was not rid of the singing. Enraged, he killed the sisters one by one. However, their singing had soothed and sealed a great beast in the center of the land; by killing them and silencing their singing, the Shadow Lord had enraged and released the beast. Angered, it rose, smashing the mountains, and cracking the rock that the island rested on, so it began to sink. The Shadow Lord, not yet powerful enough to face the beast, fled out in the Silver Sea, conjuring up a small wooden boat with a grey sail, marked with red. Arrival at Deltora One day, he washed ashore on Deltora, then known as the Land of Dragons. He landed on the northwest side, in the territory of the Emerald. He immediately decided that this was the land that he wanted to rule. However, he was soon attacked and burned by an Emerald Dragon and fled to the mountain range, now known as the Barrier Mountains, separating Deltora and Pirra. He hid there for many years, gathering followers in many bandits and killers also living in the mountains. Birth of the Ak-Baba One day, on a snowy peak, he found what he thought at the time was a dragon egg. He was very pleased with his discovery, thinking that he could raise his own army of dragons to conquer Deltora. When he brought it to his cave and the egg hatched, however, he realized that this was not a dragon; it was a kind of bird. Though disappointed, he soon realized that this bird could be useful in its own way, and he presumably found 6 more eggs, resulting in what would eventually become his loyal group of Ak-Baba. The Shadowlands Later, when he was more powerful, the Shadow Lord went to Pirra. He tricked the Pirrans into splitting both their people and, more importantly, the Pirran Pipe, into three parts. Without the Pirran Pipe, the land of Pirra lost its power and the Pirrans fled to the underground ocean below Deltora. The Shadow Lord ruled the now-vacant Pirra, which became the Shadowlands. The Battle for Deltora He then attempted to take over Deltora. However, a blacksmith, Adin, during the Battle for Deltora, united the tribes of Deltora with the Belt of Deltora and drove the Shadow Lord's armies back to the Shadowlands. It became the custom for the heir of Deltora to always wear the Belt of Deltora; however, the royal family's advisors were slowly replaced with the Shadow Lord's servants, and it became the custom to wear the Belt of Deltora only on the day that the heir became king or queen. Eventually, the Shadow Lord succeeded in stealing the gems of the Belt of Deltora and scattering them throughout the land, and with the help of his Ak-Baka he killed all but seven of Deltora's dragons. The Stolen Gems Later, Lief and his companions collected the 7 gems from the most feared places in the Land, the Forests of Silence, The Lake of Tears, Hira, The Shifting Sands, Dread Mountian, The Maze of the Beast and The Valley of the Lost. He then expelled the Shadow Lord from Deltora when he rearranged the Belt so the first letters of each Gem spelt out "Deltora" and put the belt on, as he was the last in Adin's Line. The Pirran Pipe After that Lief and his friends set off on a quest for the Pirrian Pipe. Once they got all 3 pieces of it they went into the Shadowlands and played it there sending the Shadow Lord in exile and freeing all his slaves. The Four Sisters Lief then learned of the Four Sisters in Deltora and awoke dragons to strike them down one by one. The Shadow Lord had a plan with the sisters. If they would not be destroyed, they would starve Deltora's people, but if they were, the Beast, a giant mass of Gray Slime, in the center of the land (Hira) would rise up and cover Deltora in a Hardening Gray Slime. Lief silenced the sisters and the beast rose. However with the help of Deltora's last Dragons, Veritas, Hopian, Fortuna, Fidelis, Forta, Honoura and Joyeau, they destroyed the beast. And so the Shadow Lord's plans were ended and he was no more, but to this day, Lief still does not remove the Belt. TV appearance While the Shadow Lord appears human in the books, as in the illustration drawn and painted by Marc McBride in Tales of Deltora (in the three series he is, however, mentioned repeatedly, and during the last battle in Return to Del, he appears, but floating in the air, surrounded by dark red clouds), the anime series Deltora Quest depicts him as a massive, demonic entity with glowing red eyes, and a body made out of darkness. Gallery Mark of the Shadow Lord.jpg|The Mark of the Shadow Lord. Lief vs. the Shadow Lord.jpg|Lief in his mystical form, battles the Shadow Lord in the final episode of the Deltora Quest anime. Category:Dark Lord Category:Deltora Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Sorcerers Category:Destroyers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Masked Villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Warlocks Category:Warlords Category:Dark Forms Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Dream Master Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Complete Monster